Just Like You
by BenignUser
Summary: A few of the Chosen Children decide to dress up as each other on the first day of the new school year. Much confusion and hilarity ensues.


Date Started: July 1st, 2009  
Date Finished: July 1st, 2009

* * *

Summary: _A few of the Chosen Children decide to dress up as each other on the first day of the new school year. Much confusion and hilarity ensues._

* * *

Just Like You

Ah, the first day of April, how long I've been waiting for you. I remembered how most of my old classmates were always all about the end of the school year. They could hardly wait for the ending, but not me. I was already looking even further past that. I could hardly wait for the new beginning!

The beginning of April was marking my entrance to junior high. It was a new start for both me and for Takeru; which is exactly why I talked him into starting it off with a big bang. It would be our first day of school, so why not make a memorable one?

I simply couldn't resist the temptation. I mean really, who possibly could after knowing that the first day of school was also April Fools Day?

"Do I really have to wear these, Daisuke?"

I grinned, turning away from the bathroom mirror and facing my partner-in-crime. We both wore the same school uniforms. The same green ones Yamato and Taichi had once worn. Takeru's hair was dyed brown and spiked up with at least half a tube of hair gel. Another full canister of hair spray was used to keep it that way. He now held the goggles in his hand, displaying them to me and trying to pout his way out of putting them on.

"Dude, you have to look just like me! Why do you think I've been dragging you out in the sun this past week?"

He sighed.

Patamon giggled beside him, "I think they suit you!"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "You were white as a ghost and needed the tan to match my darker skin. Don't you know all it'll take is one slip up for everyone to notice? You've got to wear the goggles!"

To emphasize my point, I plunged Takeru's own white hat right over my head. It was more there to keep my hair down than any other reason. I too had gone ahead and dyed my hair blond. Unfortunately my hair had a natural spike that took some work to flatten out. Now I was just hoping it would stay that way until the end of the day. I was certain the hat would help, though.

Takeru grumbled in annoyance as he fastened the goggle straps over his forehead. "I have no idea how you managed to talk me into this."

The triumphant grin on my face refused to fade. I gave him a thumb's up, "Just relax! We got this in the bag! Nobody will be able to tell us apart at all."

* * *

"Ah, man, this sucks."

This was not good. We had just entered the school grounds and already things weren't looking up. I looked over the classroom lists at the notice board, and immediately came to realize that neither Takeru nor Hikari were in the same homeroom with me.

"Brighten up," Takeru patted me on the back, "She's in my class, and we can still hang out at every break"

I tried to shrug it off. Inwardly I was furious. How convenient it was that they ended up in the same classroom while I was stuck elsewhere. "I guess. Sucks that she said she'd be missing the first day, though."

Takeru nodded, "Yeah, else you would have probably gotten the chance to spend the day with her."

"Sure, rub it in!"

"Sorry," he apologized. He shifted the backpack on his shoulder. I could tell Chibimon was squirming inside. We had really gone all out with this masquerade, even to the point of switching partners for the day. After he had rebalanced himself, he nudged towards the school building, "Ready to go in?"

I nodded and followed. I was also a bit troubled with my balance. I had no idea how Takeru managed to walk around with Patamon on his head. That little bugger was so damn heavy! The walk to school had been torturous enough with him on top of me that I was beginning to have second thoughts about being able to pull this off. At least now I was somewhat used to the extra weight.

We entered through the front doors and headed towards the direction of our classrooms. They happened to be right next to each other, but despite how close they were I still considered it way too great of a distance.

I waved a quick farewell to Takeru and entered his classroom as he continued onwards toward mine.

I came to a pause several steps into the class, taking a short breather as I stared at the empty seats and the students that had already arrived. I recognized a few of the guys from the old school, but now wasn't the time to properly walk up to them. They were good friends with Daisuke from the soccer club; right now I was Takeru from the basketball club.

It was then that a rather confusing sight caught my attention. I had to blink several times to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. A ways to the side, at a single occupied desk completely surrounded by empty seats sat Ichijouji Ken. Why was Ken here? He didn't even go to this school; his private institute at Tamachi ran all the way to high school. And as far as I knew, he hadn't even attempted to transfer here!

I moved towards classroom windows, and let Patamon out through an open one. He flew towards a nearby tree and nestled next to… the heck? Why were Wormmon and Tailmon here?

I shook my head and turned around. I had every intention of walking over to Ken, but as I turned I found him right beside me. I instinctively shot backwards in surprise.

"Takeru-san, are you alright?"

Ever the formal Ken. "Yeah, Ke- uh – Ichijouji-kun," I barely caught myself, "I'm fine. I'm just surprised to see you here."

He shifted uncomfortably. I could tell he didn't quite know what to say. His voice stuttered, "It won't be a common occurrence. I'm really just here for today."

I eyed him carefully, "Why exactly are you here?"

He shrugged, "I was meeting with some staff about transferring to this school. I told Daisuke all about it."

_What? No you didn't, you little liar!_ I nearly shouted. I couldn't believe that he was lying like this right to my face! Well, okay, fine, so he was lying to Takeru's face and not mine, but whatever.

"Oh, uh, Ichijouji-kun," I frowned. Ugh, this wasn't working. There was no way I could survive being this formal with Ken for the entire day. Why the heck was Takeru such a wuss? Well, I was about to solve this problem between them right here and now!

I shook the cobwebs off and reoriented myself. My arm slung around his shoulders and I turned him away from the windows and the peering Digimon. "Ken," I began, "We're friends, right?"

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't really paying much attention to him. I continued regardless, "Exactly! So since we're friends there's no reason at all for us to be so proper around each other. C'mon, where's that cocky arrogance you once had?"

I felt my arm quivering. No wait, that wasn't my arm. Ken was trembling. For a quick moment I felt like I had just put my foot in my mouth. I turned to the side to look at him. My arm was still over his shoulder. I found him staring at me.

He blinked.

I did, too.

Something was off. I could feel it. Those amber eyes gazed right at me.

Suddenly my face fell. I chuckled nervously as I raised my arm off his shoulder and slowly nudged away from him. "I'll uh… I'll be right back!"

I don't think I had ever ran out of a classroom so fast before.

Finally I came to a stop a ways down the hallway. The blood was rushing to my face. I could feel my heart pounding. There was something alluring about that look he was giving me.

But something was most definitely off.

Ken didn't have amber eyes.

* * *

The few hours I spent sitting in front of Ken during the morning classes were the most awkward moments of my entire life. I could feel him peering at me, and it was sending chills down my spine. I don't think anybody was more grateful when the lunch bell rang than me.

A majority of the classroom emptied instantly. Someone was apparently being decimated out on the soccer field. If it had been any other day I'd have raced outside with the others, but today Ken was keeping my mind occupied.

He tapped me on the shoulder, and nudged me around. "Takeru-kun!" He spoke with a cheerful voice. It was strange hearing such joy from him. "Let's have lunch together!"

Okay. This was just freaky now.

I turned my desk around to face him as requested. I didn't know what to do. What to think. What to say. My mind was drawing a blank; Ken was making me really nervous.

"Oh," Ken suddenly said. He stood from his seat, holding a napkin and fully extended his arm towards me. "You have a little rice on the side of your lip there. Here, let me get that."

My eyes went wide, and I felt myself nudging backwards inch by inch as I tried to avoid his offer of help.

"Takeru-kun, don't be such a baby. Now stay still."

I gulped, and his napkin reached the bottom of my cheeks and began rubbing off the food that I didn't even realize was there.

Something was off.

His hands were so small and fragile; his cheeks so rosy and glowing; his eyes sparkled with radiance. What the heck was going on with me?

I felt the blood rushing to my face again. My heart began beating rapidly once more.

Ken was beautiful.

The truth behind that thought totally freaked me out.

"Oh, Takeru-kun! Can I talk to you a moment?"

I had never before been so happy to hear Miyako's voice call out to me. Well, yeah, not literally to me, but whatever. It was an offered escape from this awkward situation and I was more than willing to take it. I raced towards her like my life depended on it, grabbed her by the hand and proceeded to pull her along with me as we ran down the hallways.

I was in super panic mode now. Ken was having the weirdest effect on me.

"Takeru-kun," Miyako spoke in a sing-song voice after me. We hadn't yet come to a halt and I could imagine she was rather surprised by my actions.

I stopped to a pant around the next corner and at the bottom of the staircase there. I quickly apologized, "Sorry. It's just that Ken's been acting strange lately."

She pondered for a moment, and raised the tip of her index finger to her chin. "Yeah, I think so, too. There was something weird about him when I spoke to him this morning."

I shook my head, "So what did you want to talk about?"

She immediately flushed and the first thoughts that entered my mind were that I should've stayed back in the classroom with Ken.

"It's embarrassing for me to say," Miyako began speaking. "But I think I really like you, Takeru-kun."

How the heck was I expected to respond to this? Whether through fortune or misfortune, Miyako ended up saving me from coming up with a reply. She flung herself towards me and planted her lips over mine. I fought the urge to push her away.

Takeru was going to kill me.

* * *

Ken was taking way too long. Our class was already outside on the field. They were being introduced to our new teacher for physical education. Me, on the otherhand, well I was curious as to what was taking Ken so long. I stood just outside the boy's locker room, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for him to change and come out so we could meet up with the rest of the class.

He had gone to the washroom while the rest of us changed into our athletic wear, but that still didn't explain why he wasn't out yet.

I wanted to open the door and burst right in. It wouldn't matter if I did that, right? We were both guys, after all. Sure, I might have had a brief period of being attracted to him earlier in the day… but that was all in the past now.

I was not gay. I liked girls. Girls like Hikari-chan. And Miyako had kissed me, too. Well technically she thought she was kissing Takeru, but that little tidbit wasn't important, right?

She kissed me and I liked that she kissed me. Yes, I most definitely liked that she had been the one to kiss me. I most definitely would have not preferred Ken to have kissed me instead.

I fidgeted.

Alright, I had come to a decision. I was going to walk right in there and find out what was taking Ken so long.

I pushed the door open and stomped right into the changing room. There I found Ken on his tip-toes reaching for something on top of a row of lockers. The only dress he had on was a towel wrapped around him; it began from his collarbone and extended down to just below his thighs.

My eyes widened at the sight.

He had shaved legs.

His armpits were hairless, too.

He turned around at the sound of my entrance. With a nervous smile plastered over his face, he held the towel pressed against his chest with one arm and waved sheepishly at me with the other.

I slowly trekked backwards out into the hallway again.

What had I just seen? And more importantly, why was I so strangely attracted to it?

* * *

The first day of school could not have possibly ended any later. It felt as if it had gone on for eternity. Nobody had found out that Takeru and I had switched places, but after the Miyako incident I was worried about us being able to reveal the truth. Maybe it would be better to pretend nothing had ever happened.

I had to sigh. My glorious plan fell apart against the flurry of purple hair and wet kisses.

Takeru waited for me at the school gates; he was smiling brightly. Chibimon and Patamon were both with him.

"So how'd your day go?" I asked immediately.

"Funny you should ask that," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I kind of met up with Hikari today."

That quickly caught my attention, "You did?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "It was rather strange. She wanted to play soccer with you."

My brows curved inwards in confusion, "Hikari wanted to play soccer? You mean with Daisuke-me or Takeru-me?"

Takeru laughed, "Daisuke-you. Basically the two of us played soccer together today."

"Oh," I said, "So what happened?"

His laughter turned into a nervous chuckle, "Well, let's just say half the school thinks you got your butt kicked by a girl. So, uh, yeah, good luck on those soccer club tryouts!"

My eye twitched, "Takeru, you're a jackass. How could you let Hikari beat you? Taichi-san told me she can't even kick the ball properly."

He shrugged, "Beats me. I didn't think she was that good, either. She certainly caught me off guard."

I huffed, "Well, don't worry, I'm not mad."

He raised a brow towards me, "You're not? How come?"

"Because Miyako will be expecting you to respond to her confession of love tomorrow."

His smile immediately fell, "What?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Oh, she might think she kissed you, too. That might be something for you to worry about when you confront her again."

"Tell me you're joking," Takeru pleaded.

I shook my head, "Best we keep our little switch-a-round to ourselves, huh? Unless we want Miyako to find out she kissed me instead."

Takeru nodded. I could tell he was still somewhat in disbelief. He suddenly sighed, "Is there anything else?"

I suppressed a cringe, "Not really…"

He pressed further, "What do you mean by that?"

I frowned, "I've been a bit confused today."

"In what way?"

I gulped, almost fearful of the words that were coming out. "I think I might be in love with Ken."

* * *

End Notes:  
- This was done in response to a General Challenge posted by Potgenie on the Digimon Challenge Forum.  
- The school year in Japan begins at the beginning of April, though not necessarily on April 1st as is in this story, and ends at the end of February the following year.


End file.
